<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charm the Morning Star by Nestra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552638">Charm the Morning Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra'>Nestra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, guerinweek20, mgweek20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sleepy murmur comes as Michael starts easing away from Alex.</p><p>"Mmm, don't get up yet."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charm the Morning Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Michael Guerin Week 2020, Day 3 for the prompt “I don’t want you to go." Title from Coleridge.</p><p>Thanks to grit kitty for beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sleepy murmur comes as Michael starts easing away from Alex.</p><p>"Mmm, don't get up yet." He slides a hand over Michael's hip and gently tugs him down, pressing along the bare skin of his back. Morning sunlight sneaks in through the gaps in the curtain and warms the still room.</p><p>"I'm supposed to go help Isobel move some furniture to her parents' house," Michael protests without much energy. It sounded doable three days ago, but he regrets agreeing to it now.</p><p>"When are you supposed to be there?"</p><p>Michael sees the jaws of the trap laid for him, but walks into it willingly. "Sometime this morning."</p><p>"See? You can stay in bed for a while longer."</p><p>"Just stay?" he asks, setting his own trap. "Go back to sleep?"</p><p>"Hmm, maybe. Or…" Alex rolls his hips and presses his erection against Michael, who can't help grinding back against it. </p><p>Michael enjoys morning sex, sure, but Alex <i>loves</i> it. It probably has something to do with his years in the military, with reveille serving as a merciless alarm clock. Given any chance, Alex hits snooze and lazes in bed half-awake. He likes it even better if he can entice Michael to join him and loll in the sheets warmed by their bodies.</p><p>Michael can feel Alex's smile pressed into his neck. "You know Isobel. If I make her wait too long, she'll start calling, and she won't stop."</p><p>"We can be quick. Are you still wet from last night?" Alex rubs the pad of a finger over Michael's hole. "You feel wet."</p><p>The slow simmer of desire flares inside Michael, who whines and cants his hips back. He's not sore, exactly, but his body remembers how Alex took him apart last night with fingers and tongue and relentless attention until he couldn't breathe, only cry out Alex's name. He wants it all again.</p><p>"Is that a yes?" Alex asks, letting his finger tease at the rim.</p><p>Any thoughts of his commitment to Isobel disappear. "Yeah, yes, put it in."</p><p>The finger disappears. Gentle and slow, he presses into Michael, just a little, and then pulls back, gradually opening him up on his cock. The hand he's using to guide it brushes against Michael's back. He fucks in a little more, and more, each stroke building up hunger like they haven't touched in days.</p><p>"Fucking come on." He tries to push back and take him deeper, but Alex's other hand holds him still.</p><p>"Shh," he hushes Michael. "Careful." He trails his fingers up from Michael's hip to brush over the head of his cock. When Michael tries to push <i>forward</i> into that, whatever direction will get him fucked, Alex chuckles and moves up to circle a nipple.</p><p>Alex gets like this sometimes. Determined to drive Michael mad, spending several nights in succession refusing to give him what he begs for. Michael would hate it if it didn't make him feel so fucking good—not just physical satisfaction, but the certainty of Alex's attention, devoted to him.</p><p>Finally Alex is all the way inside, and he stays there in the heat of Michael's body, letting them both breathe and enjoy it. He's desperate to move, but the stillness is a release of tension. Alex fills him and is part of him, inseparable.</p><p>Michael turns his head as much as he can, and Alex reaches eagerly to meet him. They kiss slowly, time turning syrupy and sweet around them. Michael thinks he would be happy like this forever. Happy to stay here forever. Until Alex leans further forward and the movement sends a jolt through Michael. He has to pull away from the kiss and moan against Alex's mouth.</p><p>"Do that again."</p><p>Alex moves deliberately this time and smiles when it gets the same reaction. "You like that?"</p><p>Michael tightens around Alex's cock and wins a small victory when Alex gasps and thrusts into him harder. His hands grasp Michael's hips and hold him steady so Alex can keep fucking into him, leaning more heavily on him and pushing him to lie half on his stomach. He loves when Alex covers him like this, pressing them together from chest to knees. The only thing he can do to make it better is to spread his legs farther apart, bend his knee and bring it up towards his chest.</p><p>Alex keeps it slow. Slow and hard, pushing Michael higher with dizzy intoxication into a place where he doesn't have to think. There's his body and Alex's body, the rustle of the sheets, Alex's voice in his ear muttering nonsense encouragements, the brush of skin on skin.</p><p>He shoves back at Alex, getting enough room to slide his hand under his body and wrap it around his cock. Each thrust rocks him, pushing it into his grip. It's not wet enough to make him come, but it still feels so good.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, Michael, you feel so good, you're so good…" Alex increases his pace, thrusting faster and raining down praise until he comes, his cock jerking inside Michael.</p><p>Michael waits, not at all patiently, until Alex pulls out and urges Michael to roll over.</p><p>"Come on, move, move your hand--" Alex slides his mouth down over Michael's cock and shoves three fingers back inside him, working Michael between the press of them and the suction of his mouth, sending him spiraling into an orgasm that Alex draws out relentlessly, brushing over his prostate and increasing the suction on his cock whenever the pleasure starts to ebb.</p><p>Michael finally has to push feebly at Alex's shoulder. "Enough, enough, are you trying to kill me?"</p><p>"Just making sure you don't regret staying," Alex says, releasing Michael's cock and resting his head on his thigh.</p><p>Michael absolutely has to get up and take a shower, and the phone on the nightstand buzzes impatiently—not the first time it's done that, he realizes with a distant memory of hearing it while he was otherwise occupied. But as Alex's breathing slows and lengthens into sleep, Michael decides to stay where he is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on Twitter as <a href="https://twitter.com/akaNestra">@akaNestra</a> and Tumblr as <a href="https://changingthingslikeleaves.tumblr.com/">changingthingslikeleaves</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>